percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Days of Boom: Chapter 13
Joseph Mierek XIII Abandon Turtle! Once the shock of being on the back of a giant turtle subsided the rest of the team went into the tents to get some sleep. Angel and I sat by the fire I had started. I figured since the turtle was so massive it's shell would be thick enough so it wouldn't notice. Angel had transformed into a lioness and I was using her as a pillow. While she dosed silently I watched the stars move slowly over head. The moon was out and I started to wonder if Artemis could see me. I hadn't seen her since the last winter solstice meeting on Olympus. That was were I felt most at home sitting on the back of my father's throne watching and listening to the gods talk. "What am I doing here?" I silently said to myself. I half hopped she would appear and talk with me but at the same time I didn't want her to. Our relationship was complicated enough. I decicded to just let her figure it out and then see what she wanted. I sat there thinking about all my adventures with the gods untill my eyes started to get heavy. I got up, streched and walked over to the tents seeing if someone else wanted to take watch. Suddenly the ground lurched to one side and I was knocked off my feet. I heard the turtle call out in pain. It sounded like a cross between a high pitched whale call and metal being crushed. I heared splashes towards my left but I couldn't see anything. I raised my hand and a lightning bolt lit up the sky. What I saw would've made a grown fisherman cry for his momma. A huge head rose out of the water it was as long as a flat bed truck, it arched it 's back and plunged into the water. I counted a full minute before the body disappeared. On the other side I heared another splash. I looked over and another serpent rose out of the water. I could tell it wasn't the same one. I turned around to wake the others and ran smack into Nolan. He must've come out to see what all the noise was about. He saw the serpent and his face went pale. We ran into the tents and woke the others trying to explain what we had seen. We started breaking camp while the serpents continued attacking the Aspidochelone. Once we had everything packed Dan was the first to speak. "Now what?" He yelled over the noise. "Abandon turtle!" El screamed and started running for the water. No doubt she'd get away being a daughter of Poseidon... the rest of us would've wound up as dessert. I used the winds to push her back to us. "No," I yelled at her. "We need your help for this! April come here!" The three of us joined hands. "Now," I yelled. "Pray for a ride out of here." I closed my eyes and started praying for a ride from my dad. I opened my eyes and the girls were still murmuring. The water seemed closer and I realized the turtle was diving. Either the serpents had cut off his flippers or he was trying to get away. I closed my eyes and prayed harder. Suddenly I heard the sound of chariot wheels rolling on the ground. I opened my eyes and I saw three chariots stop a few feet away. One was being pulled by two pegasi and their chariot was decorated with waves. The next was pulled by two storm spirits and the chariot had wind designs. The final chariot was gold with lightning designs and pulling it were two enormous griffins the size of draft horses. El and Jared jumped onto El's chariot and took off. Nolan and I climbed onto my chariot and we flew into the air. I looked behind me expecting to see April and Dan safley behind us. But they weren't there... Dan was still on the turtle doubled over in pain and April was trying to pull him onto her chariot. One of the serpents reared up out of the water and desended on Dan. "No!" I screamed. I grabbed one of my knives and launched it at the monster. It soared through the air and struck the monster in it's eye. The serpent reared up and roared in pain giving April enough time to pull Dan into her chariot and take off. We wheeled in the air until the turtle completely sank beneath the waves. Dan stood up in April's chariot and signaled us he was ok. I signaled the others to follow me and we started flying towards Athens. I leaned forward in my chariot and thanked the griffins for saving us. "Don't thank us my lord." ''Said one. "No," said the other "Lady Artemis sent us and those other creatures to save you."'' I looked up at the moon with a smirk on my face and shook my head. Authors Note Ex told me I had to delete part of my earlier version because even the gods can't know about the bomb. Category:Days of Boom Category:The Olympian League Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:Chapter Page Category:Earth-865